CORA'D
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Cora and Henry make it their duty to unleash an Operation: CORA'D on the entirety of the town. Will anyone survive? The result of Cora and too much Red Bull and Henry plus candy overload. (I do not own anything.) Might continue, but ONESHOT for now.


"CORA'D!" Cora yelled at the ceiling. She was lying faceup on the couch, arms spread out and eyes closed.

"Mother, I told you to stop doing that," Regina complained. "And for God's sake, stop putting your feet on the damn couch!"

"So what?" Cora asked haughtily. "I can do whatever I want."

"Go do something productive, then, like go entertain Henry while I go to the store." Cora groaned.

"Damnit, Regina, you're no fun," she growled, before getting up to go look for Henry.

"I'm going to go shopping, so try not to burn anything down when I'm gone," Regina warned, before walking out of the house.

"Henry?" Cora called once she was gone. "The potato has left the nest, I repeat, the potato has left the nest." He popped his head out from under the couch and grinned at her.

"Ready to begin Operation: Cora'd?" he asked with a grin.

"Totally," Cora said, clapping her hands together. "So, who's first?"

* * *

"Ruby, go take the garbage out," Granny called from inside the cafe. The girl groaned.

"Fiiiine," she drawled, before dragging the big bag outside. She lifted it up over her head to throw in the bin, but just as she did, something sliced through the bag and emptied the contents onto her head.

"DAMNIT!" she screamed. Cora burst into maniac laughter.

"CORA'D!" she yelled, slapping Henry a high-five.

* * *

"Pinocchio, could you do me a favor and get me the screwdriver from the big red toolbox in the house?" the little boy beamed and nodded before dashing out of the workshop.

"Now, let's see," he said, aligning the wood correctly so he could cut it perfectly. Quite suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Hi, Gepetto," it said.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"I am," the piece of wood he had been about to carve spoke. It now had a face and was staring at him creepily. Gepetto scratched his head in wonder.

"Oh, my, I..." he began, before his voice trailed off.

"You are a wood murderer," the wood spoke darkly. "You murder wood." The block began to float in the air.

"No- no," Gepetto gasped, backing away slowly, the wood following him.

"WOOD. MURDERER!" the block screamed, before promptly falling to the ground. Gepetto did not see this as he had shielded his eyes with his arms.

"Cora'd!" Cora screamed, slapping Henry a high-five.

"Hey, Papa, I got the-" Pinocchio's voice trailed off as he saw his father sitting in the corner, rocking like a little baby and sucking his thumb. He opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Snow, what do you want to do today?" Charming wondered from where he was sitting on the couch.

"I was thinking we could have tacos," she said excitedly. "Lots and lots of tacos." she took a seat next to him and he put an arm around her shoulder.

As if on cue, the room was suddenly filled with tacos. Giant tacos and tiny tacos. Even taco keychains.

"What the hell...?" Charming wondered, looking at his wife whose face was pale.

"Was this your idea, Charming?" Charming was about to shake his head, before Snow smiled and kissed him full on the lips. "It's perfect."

"Damn it," Cora growled. "But... they've still been Cora'd!" she reached out to give Henry a high-five, but froze when she realized he wasn't there.

"Henry, where are you?" she wondered.

"Eating tacos," Henry bluntly answered, taking a bite out of the Mexican food object.

* * *

"Sheriff's station, who is this?" Emma answered the phone promptly with a grin.

"This is the weather channel," Cora said with her voice disguised. "We are calling you to tell you that it's going to be... raining spiders!"

"Raining spiders?!" Emma screamed, before shaking a sleeping Neal awake. "Neal, close all the windows, it's gonna rain spiders!" the two women ran all over the room like crazy. Cora hung up and cackled evilly.

"Next..." she paused for a moment, before picking up the phone again.

"Hello?" Emma answered, not bothering to introduce herself as she was still shaken from the news.

"Hi, this is... a person, I am calling you to let you know that One Direction will be coming to the station later on, congratulations!" Cora said quickly before hanging up.

"OH MY GOD REGINA!" Emma screamed. "BOY STRIPPERS ARE COMING HERE, WE NEED TO MAKE IT PERFECT!" she ran around the room fixing furniture.

"Move the chair... no, leave the chair, fix the papers, no, wait, hide the papers-"

"Emma!" Neal yelled.

"What?" Emma wondered.

"I think..." Neal began.

"YOU'VE BEEN CORA'D!" Came the loud voice from the other end of the phone.


End file.
